Marauders the next generation
by Aragorn's little girl Ser
Summary: A.U. Harry's parents are still alive and Peter didn't betray them now what happens when Serena Black, Harry Potter, Lionel Lupin and Caitlyn Pettigrew go to Hogwarts read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Trains and Meetings and reaching Hogwarts

Serena Black just made her way onto the train that would take her to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry after saying goodbye to her father and mother. She then went to meet up with her friends Harry Potter, Lionel Lupin and Caitlyn Pettigrew. When she entered the compartment where she was to meet with the others and notice two new additions to the gang.

"Hi Serena" came the cheerful voices of Harry, Lionel and Caitlyn.

"Hi guys," replied Serena with a smile

"Who are they?"

"Hello I'm Ronald Weasley, but please call me Ron every one else does" said a boy with bright flaming red hair, a peppering of freckles, and bright blue eyes. He was built in a tall, gangly way.

"Hello My name is Hermione Granger it's nice to meet you" replied a girl with long bushy chestnut brown hair and warm honey brown eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine, what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Serena.

"Gryffindor" said Ron with a smile.

"Well I did research and Gryffindor sounds the best to me I think Ravenclaw will be alright but defiantly not Hufflepuff or Slytherin" said Hermione.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked a voice from the doorway to their compartment.

It was the snack trolley. Serena and the others threw looks at each other.

" No thanks I'm all set" said Ron who held up a sand which and pulled a face.

" We'll take the lot" exclaimed Harry who pulled some galleons out of his pocket making Ron's eyes bug out.

" Hey Serena, catch" said Harry as he tossed Serena a chocolate frog and a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor bean.

" Thanks Harry" replied Serena as she opened her chocolate frog.

Serena, Hermione and Caitlyn kicked the boys out of the compartment to change into their school uniforms..

T.B.C.

Author's note: Please review.

Chapter 2: Sorting and Houses

The first years are standing if front of a very strict looking woman. Some seemed scared and some acted calm which were mainly Serena, Harry, Lionel and Caitlyn.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall.

"Now shortly you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff... Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking ( looks straight at Harry, Serena, Lionel and Caitlyn) and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

Professor McGonagall walked off to go get the list and the sorting hat leaving the students to talk among themselves. Unfortunately a certain smirking boy decided to cause trouble.

"What are you doing here Black? I thought you were going to school in Japan." asked the smirking boy.

"Talking about your momma again Malfoy. I prefer coming here to Hogwarts like my father did" said Serena with a smug smirk on her face.

The kids started laughing at what Serena said. Professor McGonagall just came back with a scroll in her hand with their names on it. They shut up very quickly. (Gee! I wonder why)

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." said Professor McGonagall as she walked through the great hall doors with the first years following. They stop in front of the staff table.

"Will you wait along here please?" asked Professor McGonagall.

They students did as she asked. Serena smirk after playfully hitting Harry in the back of the head.

"Now, before we begin... Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." said Professor McGonagall.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years. Please note... that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students." said Professor Dumbledore.

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head...and you will be sorted into your houses." said Professor McGonagall

"Hermione Granger"

"Oh no, Okay relax" Hermione said to herself as she walked up.

"Right, then. Right. ok then," said the sorting hat before shouting

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Draco Malfoy" said Professor McGonagall.

"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat.

"Susan Bones" exclaimed prof. McGonagall.

"Lets see ... I know,"

"HUFFLEPUFF'' yelled the hat.

"Ronald Weasley" said Prof. McGonagall

"Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you,"

"GRYFFINDOR" shouted the hat.

"Harry Potter" said Prof. McGonagall.

"GRYFFINDOR" yelled the hat.

"Serena Black" replied Prof. McGonagall.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Serena before you go to your seat I want to know something" said Prof. Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor?" asked Serena.

"Are you anything like your father?" asked Prof. Dumbledore.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" said Serena before heading to her house table.

T.B.C.


	2. Twins find out

Chater3.Twins find out.

When Fred and George heard what Serena said they nearly fell over. Lee seemed a little surprised that this girl knew the password to the Marauder map.

'Great, I'm stuck, with a Black, god please don't let her be anything like her father' thought Professor Snape.

Serena and Harry were talking to each other about what happen before the sorting with Malfoy while Lionel and Caitlyn just listen along with Hermione and Ron.

"Serena, how do you know Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"I'm the bloody gits cousin" answered Serena with disgust.

"Caput Draconis," said Percy as the portrait opened a secret passage to a lit room.

"Welcome to the GRYFFINDOR common room. Boys dormitories up the stair to you left Girls same to your right."

They walked in and went to their dorms. Serena was surprised that she was sharing one with Hermione and Caitlyn. They each went to their beds in the dorm. Serena went to her trunk and pulled something out it was pebble.

'I'm glade I got dad to transfigure my guitar so I could bring it with me,' thought Serena. 'I have to remember to write a letter to dad to let him know I'm here and I already have friends.'

Serena then left the dormitories and went to the common room. She took out her wand and pointed it at the pebble she put on the floor. Suddenly there was a 'pop' and in place of the pebble was Serena's guitar case. Serena opens the guitar case and got out her guitar. She went to sit in a chair in front of the fire. She began to play some music for a warm up. When she found the right note she began the song and started to sing Selena's dreaming of you.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me and

I wonder if you know I'm there

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside would you even care

I just wanna hold you close but so far

All I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day (wait for the day)

And the courage to say

How much I love you (yes I do)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world that I'd rather be

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Ahh ahh

I can't stop dreaming of you

I can't stop dreaming

I can't stop dreaming of you

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe

That you came up to me and said I love you

I love you too

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight

Til tomorrow and for all my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Than here in my room

Dreaming with you endlessly

Serena didn't know she had an audience until she heard the sound of clapping. She turned her head and saw Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Percy and few other Gryffindor students. A blush spread a cross her cheeks.

"Wow" was the only thing the twin could say.

"That's pretty good girl. What's your name?" asked Percy not really catching it at the feast.

"I'm Serena Black" Serena answered.

"Sere, I didn't know you could sing" said Harry.

"You never asked" replied Serena.

"All right everyone go back up stairs it's time for lights out. Let's move it people" said Percy.

"Serena" said Fred.

"Yes" She replied.

"Have you ever heard of the Marauder's Map?" asked George.

"I have" answered Serena.

"So have I" said Harry.

"Ditto" exclaimed Lionel.

"I've also heard of it" said Caitlyn.

"Fred, George, Do you really want to know who the Marauders are?" asked Serena.

"Yes" said Fred.

"My dad's is Prongs" exclaimed Harry.

"Mine is Moony" said Lionel.

"My dad is Padfoot" replied Serena.

"And my dad is Wormtail" said Caitlyn.

Fred and George got onto their knees and began to bow worshipping the 2nd generation of the Marauders. Fred couldn't wait to tell Lee about this he's going to freak out.

"We're not worthy" chanted Fred and George.

"Oh come on you guys stop you're making us blush" said Harry with a laugh.

"Harry, you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Serena.

"You bet I am Serena but you mean the band like our fathers had and pranks. Do you think Fred and George will help us with this?" replied Harry.

"Of course we would help you with this." Fred said quickly.

"How can we be of service?" asked George.

"Tomorrow give us the map and we'll explain later" Harry replied.

The twins looked at each other then at Harry and Serena before nodding their head.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning Fred, George" said Serena

T.B.C.


End file.
